Master of Memories
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: Not very many emotions ever notice one important detail: the fact that rule breaking is punishable by their human's death. The Master of Memories, finding out about Joy and Sadness going out of Headquarters, is ready for some execution. Now the emotions, joined by a wee bit crazy one named Randomness, have to escape the Master of Memories's wrath while proving their innocence.
1. Rule Breaking?

**Hi guys! I'm SK49 Productions, and this is my first Inside Out fanfiction! Now, mind you, that doesn't mean it's my first fanfiction overall. Almost two years on the website, in fact. So anyways, like all stories, I came up with a 'what if.' This one was, 'What if someone watched the emotions in all humans, and when the chaos in Riley's happened, there was to be something bad to happen?' Now, I haven't come up with the bad thing yet, but I'll find something… Meh.**

 **So, if you know what shipping is, I'll probably do it. Don't know if I will or not. Maybe if I'm in the mood. So in case I decide to do it…**

 **Randomness (you'll meet him) and Joy**

 **(I'm deciding between Fear and Anger) and Disgust**

 **Don't judge me for being a shipper. I just love the bright side of humanity… sound familiar?**

Chapter 1: Rule Breaking?

His fingers tapped on the armrest. He hadn't seen any rulebreaking yet, so all was good…

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

He groaned and sat up. He tapped the grey orb.

A female Joy and a female Sadness ran for their lives from a crumbling building. The Joy held some memories under her arm… core memories.

"Rule breaking cannot be tolerated," he growled, pounding his fist on the table.

He searched for the name of the human who owned these emotions. He found the name.

He was ready for some punishment.

 **Riley's Brain-Headquarters**

"Okay, so that was a great day, wasn't it, guys?!" Joy asked the other emotions excitedly.

The emotions all said different things at once, making it hard to hear who said what, but Joy could hear agreement.

It had been three years since the… incident. Riley was now fifteen, and was attending high school. Headquarters and the rest of Riley's brain was much more developed now (and she forgot the Triple Dent Gum song, thankfully), each of the islands much larger.

Now that Riley was asleep, the emotions went to bed… except for Joy. It was her turn for dream duty.

She sat in front of the new control board and watched tonight's dream: Riley holding a giant pencil like a sword and using it to cut pieces of paper in half **(AN: I couldn't come up with anything good. I just used the dream my high schooler brother had some day last year)**.

 _Scribble scribble scribble_

Joy blinked. She could have sworn as badly as Anger in a good mood that she heard the sound of a pencil on paper.

 _Scribble scribble scribble_

"No sign of chaos…" a high-pitched but male voice muttered. "In fact, place seems improved from last visit…"

This time, Joy looked around.

He looked a bit like an emotion, a bit like Joy if you changed her gender and put on a new outfit. He looked like an old fashioned Greek warrior, but with more armor without showing skin, grey colored instead of bronze, and his spartan helmet had two sharp horns and a black plume. His skin was grey and his big eyes were red. Finally, like… everybody else, his head was too big for his body, which was making him a tiny bit smaller than Joy. Not much to make a difference, but you could tell if you look closely.

Joy jumped in surprise, and the 'emotion' put his hands, which held a clipboard and pencil, in the air.

"Sorry!" he apologized with a weak smile. His voice was a bit deeper than a chipmunk, but still high. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Joy sighed in relief, but still making sure he didn't pull out a sword or something, and replied, "Well, hello. I'm Joy, and you're a bit late to miss everybody else."

The emotion laughed and said, this time his voice in a British accent, "I can wait. I'm Randomness, and I check up on any… rule breaking."

"'Rule breaking?'"

Randomness dropped the clipboard and pencil and they disappeared. He lifted his hands up and a book appeared into his hands, which was about as thick as a dictionary.

He flipped through and finally rested on a page. He read in the high-pitch voice, "'Emotions are not to leave Headquarters unless a complete emergency.' You did get suctioned, right?"

Joy nodded but retorted, "It was an emergency, though. Riley's core memories flew off so I went to retrieve them."

Randomness, realizing he had been roasted in a way, dropped the book and clapped silently.

"Well, you're clean. I'll just be going now…"

He hopped a bit in the air, but nothing happened. He jumped a bit higher, but still nothing. On the third try…

"Can you help me out please?" his squirrel voice asked Joy, muffled due to his head stuck in the ceiling.

Joy clicked her tongue and told him, "I'll try, but it would be best if you waited until tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll be hanging here."

Joy, feeling guilty, groaned, "Fine. I'll help you down."

"That wasn't reverse psychology…"

"Then what was it?"

"Truth. Randomness can be good and bad. I'm being good…"


	2. The Virtues of Randomness

**(random beatboxing for no particular reason)**

 **Disgust: What the heck are you doing?**

 **Me: (pulls out Ion Cannon from Transformers Fall of Cybertron) ELIMINATING YOU.**

Chapter 2: The Virtues of Randomness

It took a while, but eventually Joy managed to get Randomness out from the ceiling.

She had jumped from the couch and grabbed his ankles, and his head popped from the ceiling without his helmet, revealing neon-red shaggy hair. They both landed on the floor, and both got up after some laughing.

He wiped his brow and thanked, "Oh, man thanks! It was getting stuffy in there."

Randomness snapped, and another helmet appeared on his head.

Joy thought for a second and asked, "Why do you wear that helmet, anyway?"

She expected, as it was obvious from Randomness already, for him to jump into some tale as crazy as him.

However, his face flickered into something dark before he gave his answer.

"I… ah… saw the design from when one human's emotions I was inspecting was playing a video game. I liked the armor and copied it," he said unconvincingly.

Joy nodded, pretending to believe him.

Then the lights went on.

"Well, guess it's time to wake everybody up," Joy told him.

Randomness laughed and told her, "Give me a second."

A boombox and a saxophone appeared from out of nowhere. Randomness grabbed the saxophone.

"Your human…" Randomness started.

"Riley," Joy corrected.

"Riley has heard the song 'Worth It,' right?"

"Well, if it includes the saxophone, then yes."

 **(AN: Cue 'Worth It' by Fifth Harmony!)**

Randomness started playing the saxophone and pressed another button on the boombox, adding the sounds he couldn't use.

Joy started to get the idea. She started singing the lyrics.

Then the other emotions started crawling out of their beds, suddenly awoken by the loud music that Joy and Randomness were making.

"Okay, Joy," Anger snarled. "What is going…"

"WHO IS THAT?!" Fear cried out.

All of the other emotions noticed Randomness, who stopped playing and waved hello.

Joy turned to the emotions and told them, "This is Randomness. He was inspecting the place for any… damage from the… incident."

"What's up with the armor?" Disgust asked Randomness immediately.

"The armor just looks cool," Randomness said simply. "If I'm gonna live up to my name, I gotta stay raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaandoom."

Randomness went temporarily cross-eyed. He looked into Riley's point of view.

"Shouldn't she be saying good bye?" he asked the emotions.

They all turned to the console, where it was time for Riley to say goodbye to her parents before going to school.

Joy immediately had Riley say a cheerful goodbye before she went off.

"What kind of emotion is 'randomness' supposed to be?" Anger casually (by Anger standards) asked Randomness.

Randomness simply shook his head and replied, "Any of them."

"And what is THAT supposed to mean?!" Anger demanded, his head on fire.

Randomness's face transformed into something like a black crocodile with red eyes.

"IT MEANS I CAN BE ANY EMOTION!" he shouted.

Anger looked like he should have been painted purple.

"Anybody else?"

Fear muttered something about a list of today's potential disasters and went off. The other emotions turned to the console.

"What was that jumping about last night anyway?" Joy asked Randomness as he went up behind her.

"I was supposed to teleport back to the Master of Memories," Randomness replied. "Except I guess it didn't work."

"Master of… Memories?"

"Give me a second."

He went off to the little library to the far corner of Headquarters, and he came back looking angry.

"Okay, what the…" he pressed Fear's censor button. "I think someone got rid of the book! I did think I saw a layer of ash where it originally goes…"

Anger coughed.

Randomness clapped twice, and a piece of paper flew into his hands.

Inside was a picture of some kind of humanoid… like an emotion but not. It looked like a man, without genitals **(AN: Nice try, lemon writers)** but was still quite bulky. There were spikes all over its joints, and had a head like an old fashioned police siren: like a cone but with the tip cut off. Its whole body was black and the head was red.

"The Master of Memories is kind of like the guy who monitors the emotions," Randomness explained. "I'm the guy who does stuff for him."

He folded it into a paper airplane and threw it. It went across the room before it smashed against the back of his helmet.

Fear came back with a stack of papers.

"Okay, so things may not be so bad today," he announced. "The main bad thing possible is Riley's boyfriend's friends picking on her."

Randomness blinked and asked, "Riley has a boyfriend?"

"She's fifteen and, apparently, and eye catcher thanks to Disgust. _Of course_ she does!"

"My mistake."

 **Human World**

Riley walked right next to her boyfriend, Danny, on their way to school.

Before they got in, however, they were blocked by Danny's judgemental friends.

 **Headquarters**

Fear put his hands in the air and walked away.

Randomness listened to Danny's friends say some pretty harsh stuff about Riley being not-so-impressive or whatever. His face slowly brightened.

He turned to Joy and told her, "Let me take over."

Joy looked at him, confused. She asked, "Did you just…?"

"I got this."

Joy didn't exactly trust Randomness. She asked, "Have you ever taken control of a human's emotions before?"

"Once. But that's enough. All you have to do is watch."

The emotions looked at each other, unconvinced. Then they moved out of the way for Randomness to take over.

 **Human World**

"Danny tells us you're 'athletic,'" Danny's pack leader, Martin, teased Riley. "Show us what you've got."

Riley looked him in the eye and told him, "Okay, sure."

She saw the different places to go and land. She came up with a plan.

She ran straight for one of the walls and climbed up it. Riley started running across the narrow, concrete wall.

"You've got this, Riley!" Danny called out to her.

Riley gave him a thumbs-up before jumping, landing her feet on the side of the fence, and wall jumping off of it.

She landed behind Martin, right on her feet.

 **Headquarters**

"Last I checked, not many humans can wall jump from five yards in the air and land unscathed," Randomness bragged.

Fear, who had been covering his eyes, asked, "Is it over?"

Disgust lifted his hands off his eyes.

Fear saw the perfectly fine Riley with disbelief.

"Virtue Number One of Randomness," Randomness said like he was reading off a checkbook. "Randomness can be extremely good of extremely bad. You're lucky, by the way, that Riley didn't snap her neck."

He grabbed a newspaper, headline reading _Riley Survives?!_ , and sat down.


	3. On Ice?

Chapter 3: On Ice…?

Dream Productions had apparently been so impressed by Randomness's stunt that their show was an alternate ending where Riley straight up snapped her neck.

Joy had dream duty again that night, and Randomness sat next to her in a swivel chair and watched the big fail.

Randomness made two emotion sized hot dogs appear from nowhere and offered one to Joy.

When she politely refused, he asked, "What? Don't want it plain? You want ketchup?"

Ketchup appeared on the hot dog.

"Mustard?"

Red became yellow.

"Relish?"

Yellow became green.

"All three?"

All three condiments appeared on the hot dog.

Joy considered it and told him, "I'll have it plain."

The hot dog returned to its normal state, and Joy took it from Randomness. She bit into it and the hot dog became a large plume of smoke.

Randomness gave her an apologetic look and told her, "Sorry, but I just remembered. Only I can use the objects I create."

"It's okay," Joy told him.

On screen, blood burst from Riley's neck.

"I think I'll just change this…"

Joy cut off the dream connection and placed in an old memory: the one where Riley just freestyle ice skated.

She went off in front of the console and imitated Riley's skating, which she had done uncountable times. Each move, each motion, was precise.

Joy looked over at Randomness, who was staring at her.

She laughed and asked, "What? Are you afraid?"

Randomness shook his head wildly, old cartoon style.

"Me? Pff, no!" he retorted. "I'm just not used to dancing or anything…"

"You're afraid, admit it."

"I'm not afraid! I'll show you!"

He grew a bit taller due to the roller skates that suddenly popped up from under his feet. He rolled in one direction and…

 _CRASH!_

Randomness sat upside down from smashing into a wall on the far side of Headquarters.

"Okay, maybe I'm just not good at skating. Doesn't mean I'm afraid!" he excused.

Joy laughed and helped him up.

"Just follow my lead," she told him.

Joy went into a series of elegant, graceful moves only capable if ice skating. When she was finished, she looked at Randomness.

Yep, based off the tiny eyes and gritted teeth he was _definitely_ afraid.

Randomness, seeing the crud-eating smile on Joy's face, steeled himself and tried to imitate Joy, only to end up faceplanting in the ground in front of her.

He looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"Don't mind me if I'm bad at this…" he told her.

"Maybe it would help if you weren't wearing that armor… but make sure you're wearing clothes…" Joy suggested.

Randomness was consumed by a cloud of smoke. Then it disappeared to a Randomness wearing only a black T-shirt and red shorts.

"Don't feel any more confident," he told Joy.

"You just need to practice," Joy told him. "Come on, you can do this."

She pulled Randomness to the 'ice', and he made quite the terrified face.

Eventually though, he seemed to get used to it. He started smiling, then grinning.

"I think I got the hang of it!" he cried. "I can do it!"

He adapted pretty quickly, and the two grabbed each other's hands and started spinning in a circle.

"I never understood how anyone could ice skate on there…" Anger grumbled before going back to his bed.

 **Heh heh. I'm deciding to put up the shippings.**

 **So obviously there's gonna be Randomness x Joy. I proved that just a few paragraphs ago. Then I've decided that I may put in mentions of Disgust x Fear and Anger x Sadness. Dunno.**

 **Good read, guys!**


	4. Getting Kicked Out

Chapter 4: Getting Kicked Out

Anger awoke to the sound of drumming.

 _BUM BUM BUM BA BUM._

 _BUM BUM BUM BA BUM._

"Okay, what's going on now?" he snarled.

 _BUM BUM BUM BA BUM._

 _BUM BUM BUM BA BUM._

All of the emotions crawled out of their beds and looked over at the main room in Headquarters.

Joy and Randomness were nowhere to be seen, but something else was.

The Terminator himself, the skeletal robot with the giant plasma gun.

"How is this even possible?" Fear whispered in… well… fear.

Terminator looked over at them and aimed his rifle. Anger prepared to burst out a stream of fire.

Then Terminator laughed. In an annoyingly familiar high-pitched voice.

Joy came out from behind one of the sofas laughing and told the Terminator, "Okay, you can turn back."

Terminator was engulfed by black smoke, and came back as Randomness. This time, however, Randomness was wearing the armor of Nightmare of Soulcaliber, but black.

"You guys have to admit," Randomness told them, "I'm good at this."

Anger scowled.

 **Later**

As Riley ate breakfast, things got serious.

Fear got up from the console and told Joy, "Can we all discuss something for a second?"

Randomness looked up from the magazine he was reading.

" _Privately?"_ Fear added.

Randomness blinked, and he got up when Anger pointed stiffly at the console, indicating him to take over.

"She's in good hands," Randomness said.

He turned his hands into crab claws.

"Or claws. Or paws. Or…"

"We get it!" all of the emotions besides Joy told him.

The five original emotions went to the library, where Randomness could not hear them.

"So, what is it?" Joy asked them, confused.

Fear pressed his palms together in a vote of confidence and told her, "We've been… talking, Joy. We need this Randomness guy to leave."

"Wait… what? Why?"

"Because he's disruptive. And remember what he said after he had Riley do that stunt? He could either do good things or get her killed."

"Which is exactly what we don't want," Disgust agreed.

"Why can't he just simply stay then?" Joy argued.

Anger facepalmed and told her, "Fear already told you. He's disruptive. I don't like being awoken by a loud guitar solo in the morning. I'll burn a hole through the roof that way."

"We can't just force him!"

"Maybe if we show him how many of us are against him, he'll leave. Hopefully peacefully. All in for Randomness leaving say 'aye.' Aye."

"Aye," Fear agreed.

"Aye," Disgust added.

"Aye," Sadness said feebly.

Joy inhaled slowly and said, "Fine."

Randomness casually watched Riley's point of view when the emotions came up to him.

After realizing they were all watching him, he turned and asked, "You gonna take control? Here ya go."

He moved aside and acted as if the console was a throne or something, waving his hands in its direction.

Joy coughed awkwardly and told him, "Actually, that's not it… I want to… tell you something."

Randomness flickered through a million expressions at once: surprise, confusion, happiness, and then a neutral, actually serious state.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Uh… we want you to… leave."

Randomness looked at the others with even more emotions: confusion, anger, hurt, suspicion, déjà vu.

Wait… déjà vu?

Randomness put a hand over his head in an old-style soap opera way.

"Well, it comes down to this," he said dramatically. "After all we've gone through…"

"Two days of pure annoyance," Anger whispered to Sadness.

"…you've decided to kick me out."

A bloody tear rolled down from his eye.

"Well, I'll take my shame and regrets and leave now."

He jumped, but nothing happened.

Randomness clicked his tongue and told them, "Looks like I'm not leaving."

Joy was prepared for a sigh of relief until Anger growled with frustration.

"Yes. You. ARE," Anger told him.

He went behind Randomness and started pushing him towards the access to outside Headquarters.

"What are you doing?!" Randomness asked him.

"You're going out of here," Anger explained. "One way or another."

"W…wait! You shouldn't do that!"

"Oh, but why not?"

"Because purposely kicking an emotion out, which you guys are already in trouble for multiple times, is against the ru…"

The windows crashed open.

Randomness sighed in a 'we're dead' way and told the other emotions, "Everybody, meet the Master of Memories."

The Master was exactly as the picture had shown, but was about as tall as the room itself. His hulking figure shadowed Anger and Randomness, who were barely two feet (in emotion sized versions) away from him.

"Kicking out an emotion?" he asked in multiple, ancient voices. "That's against the rules."

"WHAT?!" Anger demanded, his head on fire. "HE'S NOT EVEN PART OF RILEY!"

"Tut tut. Even worse. No one is to attack my inspectors."

"Speaking of which, sir," Randomness coughed. "We've had a misunderstanding. You see, they did leave due to an emergency…"

"Randomness, Randomness. Getting soft?"

"N-no, sir! But their core memories had been suctioned to long-term memory…"

"And why?"

"Because Joy had been trying to stop Sadness from…"

Randomness's voice started to falter.

"Yes?" the Master asked.

Randomness blinked and asked him, "Um… before anything happens, would you like a bottle of poison?"

"You know that doesn't kill me."

"How about a tranquilizer?"

"I don't sleep."

"Tic-Tac?"

"Yes please."

Randomness produced an emotion-sized canister of tic-tacs and gave it to the Master.

As the Master became distracted, Randomness quickly bolted under the console and put something under it.

"What are you doing?" Disgust asked him.

"No time to explain! We need to get out of here!" Randomness shouted.

The suction tube appeared from the ceiling.

"Let's go!"

Anger and Fear smashed into each other underneath the tube, which sucked in both emotions at once. Disgust dragged Sadness in, and both went flying in.

The Master, realizing he got tricked, faced Randomness and shouted, "Traitor!"

Randomness stopped right in front of the suction tube and told Joy, "After you."

Joy nodded and jumped into the tube. Randomness produced a giant sword and hurled himself into the suction tube himself.

The Master watched the tube retract into the ceiling.

"They do realize that memories usually split ways, right?" he asked himself. "Multiple paths, multiple destinations… multiple targets…"

He rubbed his hands evilly.

 **Well, guys, I had gotten notices from fans that they wanted Randomness and Joy fluff.**

 **Wish granted.**

 **So it's not gonna be like a horror movie, mind you. We're gonna have a few laughs… right?**

 **Raven: No.**

 **Me: Shut up, Raven!**


	5. I'M BATMAN

Chapter 5: I'M BATMAN

Joy landed in a pile of memories, all cluttered inside of the storage bin.

"Coming down!" Randomness called from the suction tube.

Joy moved out of the way, and Randomness landed, head stuck inside the pile of memories.

"Déjà vu," he grumbled.

Joy pulled him out, and both climbed out of the storage.

Randomness patted himself down and said, "Thanks. Second time getting my head from being stuck within a week."

"Don't mention it," Joy told him.

She took a look where they were. Obviously in long-term memory. Luckily, they seemed pretty close to Imagination Island.

"Where to?" Randomness asked her, also taking a look at their surroundings.

Joy pointed in the direction of Imagination Island and told him, "Over there. Maybe the others landed close to there."

Randomness nodded solemnly and said, "Lead the way."

On the way there, Randomness was strangely silent. Whenever Joy looked at him, his face looked like he was deep in thought.

Finally, halfway to their destination, Randomness suddenly popped up with, "Sorry about the Master of Memories. He's pretty… strict."

"I'm pretty sure he's just doing what's best for us, but he doesn't understand," Joy assured him.

"No, not really. You see, the Master used to be a great fighter. I don't know what he did fight. He never said."

"So?"

"He's always itching for a fight. He comes up with the most…"

Randomness jabbed the air like he was pressing Fear's censor button.

"…ing ridiculous excuses to fight. Like, if I leave a small burn on his bread, for example, he'll crush me."

He tightened a fist and then unclenched it.

"Do you mind if I tell you a secret?" he asked, talking more to the ground than Joy.

"No, not really," Joy replied, curious.

Randomness inhaled deeply and started explaining: "Randomnesses are a very uncommon emotion. They usually make the greatest humans… or create the worst. I think you know where we're going from here."

Joy nodded from understanding. She remembered Ticci Toby: a mass murderer of a teen from an online story Riley had once read.

"I was an unlucky one, in a nutshell."

He laughed a little.

"Heh… nuts… That's kind of my point. Randomnesses are crazy, which gives their human insane capabilities. If they're like me, emphasis on _insane_."

He looked Joy in the eyes this time.

"You won't tell anybody, right?" he asked.

Joy soon found it hard to make eye contact. At this point, Randomness was making puppy eyes.

"No, of course not. I swear," she promised.

"And in turn, I swear I will find your friends and lead them back to your Headquarters!" Randomness returned. "And then probably leave…"

"I'm pretty sure we can work something out."

"Don't I wish, Joy. Don't I wi…"

"Hey, we're here!"

The two faced the giant walls of Imagination Island, which had no doors.

Realizing that they could not get in, Joy slumped over, Sadness style.

"And of course there's no way to get in," she grumbled. "Great."

She wasn't fully aware of Randomness changing outfits and suddenly getting on top of the wall.

"Hey, Joy," a deep, dark voice called down.

Joy looked up to the top of the wall. A dark, mysterious figure glared down at her.

"I'm Batman," Randomness laughed in his Batman imitation. "Now, come on up. I let a rope down for you to climb."

Joy hung on tightly to the rope and called up, "You can pull me up now!"

Randomness pulled it up with one mighty jerk, and Joy landed on top of the wall.

She looked at Imagination Island from the wall and commented, "Wow. Imagination Island has really changed."

"How are we gonna get down?" Randomness asked.

"Can you make a slide?"

"You'll go through it."

"How about wings?"

"They'll fly… off your back."

"Ladder?"

"Same result as slide."

"No. There's a ladder a bit farther over there."

Randomness followed Joy's gaze and found the ladder where she was pointing.

"Oh," he said.

 **Long-Term Memory**

"Great. Out of all of the losers to get stuck with, it had to be Fear," Anger grumbled.

Fear gave him a disapproving look and said nothing.

Since the two smashed into each other as first through the suction tube, Fear and Anger ended up in the same area, closest to Hockey Island.

The two walked in silence for some time until Anger decided to do something wicked.

"So, Fear," he started up casually. "You seem… interested in Disgust."

Fear temporarily flinched in shock, but then he went back to where he started and asked, "What makes you think that?"

"The way you stare at her these days. You definitely have a crush on her. Tell me if I'm right."

Fear saw the crud-eating smile on Anger's face. He then replied, "Okay, I'll admit that it's true. But that's nothing compared to the way I see you always talking to Sadness."

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, ROASTED!**


	6. Temporary Place to Call Home

**Can I just ask how long it will take for someone to create Rule 34 for Inside Out?**

 **Donatello: Considering how long it usually takes for most things… and consideration of how 'hot' the emotions are… I would assume they made some** _ **months**_ **before the movie actually came out!**

 **Me: Yeah, but they do actually hesitate with kid's shows or whatever…**

 **Alpha: AND LOOK AT POKEMON. NO RULE 34 AT ALL.**

 **Me: But (sniffles)… RULE 34 IS RUINING MY LIFE!**

 **Raven: The horror of it all…**

 **Bravenwolf: This is why I actually prefer my anime cancelled.**

 **Happy: I never bothered to check out mine. I don't want to.**

 **Randomness: Aye!**

 **Happy: That's my line!**

 **Me: If Rule 34 is a person, it would be Justin Bieber.**

 **Siris: Why are we talking about this again?**

 **Donatello: He asked how long it would take for Rule 34 for Inside Out to come out. That was far before the movie came out.**

Chapter 6: Temporary Place to Call Home

"Looks like French Fry Forest got a bit bigger since I was last here," Joy commented, looking at the giant french fries.

Randomness quickly laughed and chopped the top off one of the fries with a small sword. He picked up the fallen fry and took off a small piece.

"Catch!" he called, throwing the piece at Joy.

Joy caught it and ate it. Lucky these fries weren't soggy.

"So, first thing's first," Randomness announced. "We're going to need a temporary place to stay. I mean, the Master's going to be looking for us, and we can't simply go back to Headquarters so…"

"I think I know exactly where," Joy told him. "Race you there!"

She ran off, and Randomness shouted, "No fair! I'm carrying a giant fry _and_ I have no idea where you're going!"

About five minutes later, Randomness finally caught up with Joy, still carrying the giant fry.

He gasped for breath and asked, "Where are we?"

Joy pulled his face up so he could take in where they were.

The place was a two story house, covered in white and brown paint. It was decently large, and had a cozy atmosphere to it. On the two front doors were those old door ornaments like pucks.

Randomness considered it and asked, "Where are we?"

"We're at Riley's dream house!" Joy explained merrily. "I think we can stay here for a while!"

Randomness thought for a second before smiling and agreeing: "I think we can! Let's do this!"

He started running for the door, but a commanding voice shouted, "Stop right there!"

One of the little jelly bean guys **(AN: I have no idea what they're called, to be honest)** approached Randomness and told him, "You think those things are easy to make? Guess again, bub!"

Randomness sighed and told the guy, "I'll give you some cash if you let me and my friend stay. Okay?"

He took some of the green out of his pocket, but jelly belly was still frowning.

"More," he told Randomness.

Randomness took out another handful of money, and the guy took it and said, "Knock yourself out."

He went off, and Randomness opened the door.

Joy gave him a sideways look and asked, "How long until he realizes he's been scammed?"

"Never," Randomness explained. "That was some actual money I had. You're welcome, by the way."

The interior was actually empty, but with clean, white walls and a soft rug on the floor. The wood floor in the kitchen, obvious due to the island, was well polished and was in the light shade of oakwood.

"This is pretty awesome," Randomness complimented as he placed the giant fry on the island. "I'm going to take a look around and see if I can find anyone. I'll be back."

He turned to the door, but Joy told him, "Wait."

Randomness turned back and saw Joy's expression. It was, strangely, deadly serious.

"What about Riley?" she asked.

Randomness took about ten seconds to raise an eyebrow then crack a smile. Joy's serious expression wavered.

"That's easy," Randomness told her. "So, you guys leave and she might have had a monotone. _Might_. I created some kind of machine that adapts to how the emotions of the human work so in case of an emergency they can go 'autopilot.' Only problem is, it lasts for only a week."

Joy took some time to be relieved, then focused on the last thing Randomness told her.

"It lasts a week?" she repeated.

"Yep. Gonna have to find a way to get back to Headquarters or something like that by then. Or else Riley won't feel any emotions. Anyways…"

Randomness cleared his throat and said in an Austrian accent, "I'll be back."

He walked out of the door, leaving Joy with a giant French fry.

 **Sometime later…**

Randomness opened the door and called, "Honey! I'm home!"

He laughed a bit and saw Joy patiently waiting, sitting on one of the steps.

"Hey, you're back!" Joy said, as if she hadn't seen him. "You find anything."

Randomness's smile widened as he said, "Even better. I found some _one_!"

He moved aside from the door, and Disgust walked in dragging Sadness.

"Hey, Joy," Disgust greeted.

Joy immediately hugged her in greeting, which Disgust awkwardly returned.

"Haven't found Anger or Fear yet," Randomness said to no one in particular. "I'm hoping that they're safe. I would assume they are, as even though the Master is fast, there's only so much ground he can cover."

He noticed that Joy and Disgust were exchanging stories about what had happened since they had split, and he chuckled a bit.

"Je t'aime mon ami," he snickered, looking at Joy.

 **(AN: Willing to bet you don't know what that means! Here's a hint: it's French)**

 **Long-Term Memory**

"Sometimes I wonder who's going to end up with who," Fear told Anger. "All species do strive for romance. I'm sure we are the same."

"I agree. Although, I must ask where you learned that," Anger replied.

"I was afraid of the trouble Riley would get in if she didn't read that Animal Biology book. Read that one and picked up a few things on… breeding."

"You can stop right there. So, what do you expect?"

"Well, there's five of us, leaving an odd one out. So if things go 'according to plan…'"

"You're saying that, for some reason, Joy is going to be the odd one out?"

Fear got that old terrified look in his eyes as he said, "Yes, but… I'm starting to think she has an idea."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You ever notice that with her and Randomness they're starting to get a bit… closer?"

Fear looked at Anger, who was starting to ignite.

 **Up Higher**

The Master hadn't seen any sign of the emotions until he saw the column of flame, lighting like a signal flare.


	7. Origins of an Emotion

**This story almost has ten faves! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

 **Oh, sorry if the humor is getting a bit dry. We're getting a bit grim, so I kind of put the humor level down a bit. Really, it's hard to be funny when:**

 **Being chased by some guy who wants to kill you.**

 **You're dealing with depression.**

 **Worrying about the fate of your friends.**

 **Did I say too much?**

Chapter 7: Origins of an Emotion

Joy sat up from her spot when she heard the loud _clunk_.

When Riley had fallen asleep, the four emotions had discovered two bedrooms in the dream house, both second floor. Like the first floor, there was no furniture whatsoever, so they split between guys and girls. That left Joy, Disgust, and Sadness lying on the floor in one of the rooms while Randomness slept by himself in the other.

Joy rubbed her eyes a bit before going to check on what that was. She tiptoed out of the room, careful not to wake up any of her fellow emotions. She stopped halfway down the stairs and saw what was going on.

Downstairs, where the living room usually would be, was Randomness. He was holding a grey orb (a faded memory, perhaps?) and was looking at it with a strange fondness.

Joy squinted, careful not to get caught, trying to see what was going on in the memory. It was hard to see, but she could see multiple figures moving wildly and watching a television, based off the glowing square in it.

"Joy, what are you doing?"

Joy jumped in surprise and found Sadness right behind her. She started trying to hide them both from Randomness's view until he asked, "You two watching me?"

Joy came out from her hiding spot and found Randomness, who was looking quite confused.

"Erm… no," Joy told him. "We were just… leaving."

"No, it's okay," he replied. "You mind if you can help me with something?"

It took some time for Joy to realize he was actually referring to Sadness. Something she didn't recognize boiled inside of her.

Randomness must've seen something shift in her, because he quickly added, "You can hang out with us, too, if you want, Joy."

Both emotions sat on opposite sides of him and took a look at the memory.

Sure enough, there was a group of rowdy boys playing some kind of video game on the television set. They could hear their laughing and yelling.

"My human was William Howardson. He and I went perfectly. With my guidance, he became bubbly, energetic, funny, and even smart. I thought then that I would be one of the lucky Randomnesses, thinking he would be a great person.

But something… happened. I made mistakes. He started crumbling. I accidentally showed him things he was better off not knowing. Turns out, him and I were quite fragile.

The main mistake we made was him going crazy… a bit too crazy.

We lived with it for some time. We would pretend to have no idea why there were dead bodies starting to pile up all over the city.

Then I found another emotion watching me. He called himself Insanity. Next thing I knew, I was only a spectator, unable to move from my spot.

I watched him control William, make him do unmeasurably horrible things. After some time, I was in the chamber of the Master of Memories, who said nothing but let me watch William's fate.

He got caught for murder after a whole year of bloody rampaging. He was only sixteen at that age."

Randomness made them both jump by making a loud shout of anger and banging at the walls. They could hear Disgust grunt from upstairs.

Randomness took a breath and asked, Sadness, "What do I do?"

It seemed, however, that it was Joy who was the expert on that category.

Joy put a hand up in front of Sadness and answered, "You have to replace your old bad memories with good ones. You can't always dwell on the past; you have to move on."

Randomness blinked several times, considering this. Joy saw Sadness give her a thumbs down (that was a good thing).

Then, slowly, Randomness retained his giant grin. Unexpectedly, he wrapped Joy in a hug.

"Thanks, Joy," he said after pulling away. "But to be honest, I'm surprised you knew that."

Joy smiled back and told him, "It worked for Riley."

She gave Sadness a small wink.

Randomness picked up his memory and threw it over his shoulder, saying, "I don't need that anymore."

"Actually, you should still keep that. It's a good memory."

"I suppose you're right."

Randomness went over to the memory and put a hand over it. He said a few things and it disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

 **Long-Term Memory**

The Master's right hand stretched and bent until it was a full-on sword. He stabbed wildly at Fear, who only managed to avoid the hard strikes due to his skinny frame.

"Stop running, pest!" he shouted at the purple emotion. "Stand and fight!"

"I'd prefer not!" Fear replied, running off.

The Master considered this, but was blasted from behind by a large burst of flame.

"Guess you like it hot!" Anger shouted at the Master.

The Master just watched him for some time without reply. Then his left hand became a colossal battle axe.

"I would make a pun about making you shorter," the Master said. "But I'm afraid you're too short for me to make you any smaller."

Anger's blast of fire was the only reason why the Master hesitated. The Master took his time to deflect it with his sword of a hand, but found his targets gone.

"Seems like I'm going to have more fun," he commented dryly.

 **Sorry if I'm getting a bit lame. I mostly think of the main events, to be honest. That means the beginning and end. I honestly don't think about 'in between' moments unless it's important (coughcoughshippingmomentscoughcough). So sorry if I'm getting weak with this.**

 **R &R everybody!**


	8. 10 Favorite Special

**Hi guys. Here's a little announcement:**

 **I got 10 faves on this fic now! Just to celebrate the support you guys are giving me (even though most of you have gone silent, to be honest), I'm giving you guys an amusing (more or less) 10 favorite special!**

 **Please note that this 'chapter' has nothing to do with the story. It's just a random drabble that popped into my head for no reason.**

 **Happy reading!**

10 Favorite Special

Randomness peeked at the emotions, all surrounding the console board.

"On today's safari, we have the pack that often preys on each other for soon-to-be obvious reasons," he narrated. "Each of them follows a distinct role in their pack.

"We have the Joyus Maximus, the main member of the pack and perhaps the leader. Everything about her is Maximus, including the gluteu… pretend I didn't say anything there. She takes the best care of the pack and makes sure they don't go off track. She is often bubbly and happy about almost everything, but can sometimes be serious.

"Then there is the Saddus Minus, the one of the pack who is just there for pain. If one of the members gets a bit low, she often goes to help them and comfort them. But they do say that she has a strange humor for death and suffering…

"And here we go with the Angus Burnus. This pack… man is often the one who tries to enforce things in the pack… to his own needs. If not doing anything important, he often goes to read a newspaper or sets his head on fire. Often useful for roasting marshmallows.

"Then we have the Disgustus Annoyis. The Disgustus often will criticize you for you looks if you don't look good enough. To her, nothing is good enough and that ends with a _lot_ of lectures of how to look good. And, of course, she hates broccoli.

"Finally, we have the Fearan Runnus. He often keeps the rest of the pack safe if it's not running in fear or drinking coffee. He'll usually tell you how to be safe from things that won't hurt you that much and…"

"What's a gluteus maximus?" Joy asked Randomness before he was done with his 'safari.'

Randomness's eyes became just plain dots before hiding his face with a pillow.

 **(static)**

 **Did I do alright? Because I'm not sure if my humor was on-cue for this.**

 **Hatty: Seemed alright to me, my friend.**


	9. Fatal Mistake

Chapter 8: Fatal Mistake

"That's it! I'm making a signal flare!" Anger shouted in frustration.

Nearly five days had passed, and Anger and Fear hadn't seen their fellow emotions in quite a long time.

Now, Anger was fed up at this point. He officially decided that he would send a column of fire up into the air to show the other emotions (hopefully not Randomness) where the two were.

"I don't know, Anger," Fear said, unassured. "The Master may find us if you do."

"Too late for that, Fear," Anger told him. "I'm tired of searching for everybody else, and I'm tired of waiting for them to search for us!"

As if on cue, his head ignited and lit the sky.

 **Somewhere in Long-Term Memory**

"I… think… we're… almost… oh, who am I kidding?" Randomness panted.

"Joy, it's your turn to haul Sadness," Disgust gasped.

"Fine," Joy grumbled.

Disgust let go of Sadness's leg, which Joy then grabbed. She started dragging the blue emotion across the ground.

After the night in Imagination Island, the four emotions left and set off to find Anger and Fear, sure that the Master was close to finding them.

Now all four were bedraggled, exhausted (well, not so much with Sadness. But her leg was starting to hurt from being dragged so much), and losing hope. Heck, Randomness had turned from something like the water in the river to a concrete block.

Well, randomness is random, so that didn't mean he _couldn't_ be still.

Randomness bent over, breathing, and said, "We only have… one more day… to get to Riley or else… she's gonna be emotionless… and… we still need… to find Anger…"

He let this out and collapsed, out cold.

At this, Joy put down Sadness and grabbed Randomness's leg. She saw Disgust's confused face and signaled her to Sadness.

"Are you kidding me?" Disgust asked.

"No," Joy replied.

Disgust grumbled something and grabbed Sadness's leg.

"How are you still going?" Disgust questioned.

Joy gave off a, literally, radiant smile and told her, "I stay positive!"

"Positive that there's no hope."

Randomness chuckled in his sleep.

"Oh, come on! They're out there somewhere! I just know it!" Joy retorted.

"And how do you know?"

"Oh crud! It's a flare!" Randomness suddenly shouted, pointing to the sky.

Joy and Disgust followed his eyes to see Anger's column of fire blast into the air.

Randomness leapt to his feet and shouted dramatically, "This way!"

 **Somewhere in Long-Term Memory**

"Any second now…" Anger grumbled.

"I'm surprised we haven't seen _anyone_ ," Fear muttered.

"Hey! Over here!" a familiar, high-pitched voice called.

Anger saw who it was and grunted: "Oh, no."

Randomness, in an outfit similar to Batman's, rushed over to them. Joy was right on his heels, looking quite as excited as he. Barely visible was Disgust, who was dragging Sadness while trying to catch up.

"DOG PILE!" Randomness shouted.

Fear's eyes popped as he screamed, "No no no!"

Too late, Randomness leapt in the air and landed on top of both Anger and Fear. Joy did a front flip before landing on top of Randomness. After some time, Disgust gasped for breath, hauled Sadness on top of Joy, and climbed to the top.

"I can feel my ribs breaking…" Fear managed.

"Why do you always need to mess things up?" Anger demanded from Randomness.

"Not happy to see a friend?" Randomness asked casually. "Oh, that's sad…"

"We're _not_ friends!"

"I don't know… I saved your tiny head/body once, and I'm gonna do it again!"

"Great… just great… Why is it so heavy, anyways?"

"I don't know. It's heavy here, too."

"Same here," Joy reported, with obvious tension growing.

"I feel like Disgust has gained weight…" Sadness mumbled.

"I have not!" Disgust argued. "And something's also on top of me…"

All of the emotion's eyes widened, realization dawning on them.

"Making that flare, like last time, was a fatal mistake," the Master of Memories, who was standing on Disgust's back, said. "Now, thanks for your stupidity, you can all die at once."

Fear and Anger looked at each other. Fear gave Anger a cocky smile and pointed him in a 'I told you so' way.


	10. The Master's Power

Chapter 9: The Master's Power

The Master leapt off the dogpile and crossed his arms patiently.

Randomness, confused, asked, "Aren't you gonna kill us?"

The Master shook his head and replied, "I want a fair fight. It's one thing to fight unexperienced opponents…"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING INEXPERIENCED?!" Anger demanded, his head glowing.

"…but it's boring doing a massacre," the Master finished, ignoring Anger's outrage.

The Master waved his hand, and a rack of assorted human weapons, emotion sized, _poofed_ out of thin air.

The emotions got up and considered this. Randomness walked straight up to the Master of Memories with a hard-set face.

"Why can't you give them a second chance, anyway?" Randomness asked.

Randomness had considered the brutal beatings he got from the Master as he, Joy, Disgust, and not-so-much Sadness were searching for Fear and Anger. He knew that he couldn't go head on against the Master of Memories, so he decided that it would be better if he managed to throw the Master off and consider the emotions innocent for the 'incident,' as it was all an accident.

But the Master was pretty firm. He said casually, "Mistakes cannot be tolerated."

"Why not?" Randomness challenged.

"You know why. Remember the human… William Howardson?"

Randomness flinched as if he got punched. His frown became a scowl of hatred.

"Do _not_ say that name," he growled, his voice full of bitterness and regret.

"You made a few mistakes, and look at where poor William went. Taken over by Insanity. Murder of almost fifteen people. In a mental hospital, mind worse than a frightened squirrel. That's because you showed him the darkness of the outside world. You made a mistake. I'm trying to make sure no one's humans end up like that again."

"You mean like soulless shells. It's hard to pick one from the other."

"Better than afflicting horrible things to others."

Randomness realized that the Master had turned the tables on him. His point was gone, lost in his fueled rage.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself. He remembered not to dwell on the past, but go on in the future.

"Thing is," he said, calmer, "Riley isn't as delicate as William. William went insane, but Riley, apparently, is still fine after her 'incident.' We should give her emotions a chance. They're good emotions. Give them a chance, one I never got."

The Master looked over at the emotions, who were still near the weapons rack. All of them were staring at him with puppy eyes and pouty lips (except for Anger, who was looking at them like they were insane).

He sweatdropped.

"Erm… you all are making me uncomfortable…" he said.

He looked at Randomness, who had the same face.

The Master's muscles relaxed, and Randomness was sure he got him.

What happened after gave Randomness the strange idea of Satan looking at this scene from YouTube and commenting, _LOL, NOOB!_

The Master's thick muscle grew larger, and his hands turned into a scythe and a sledgehammer.

"I'm sorry," he apologized without remorse, "but rules are rules."

"SCREW RULES!" Anger shouted somewhere from the background.

Smoke curled around Randomness's arm, and a gauntlet-mounted sword stood there.

"Okay, let's do this," he snarled.

He jumped and his sword ran the Master through.

Once again, the Satan thing came to his head.

Rather than giving the Master a nasty cut, the sword disappeared as it touched him.

Randomness _really_ wished he had Fear's censor button.

"Give me a second," he squeaked.

He ran over to the weapon rack and changed outfits while he found his weapon.

A giant sword, with a classic hilt but a blade that was as long as Joy was tall. It didn't look fancy, however. More… dangerous.

The smoke on Randomness cleared, and he was back to the Soulcaliber Nightmare form.

"If I'm going down," Randomness stated, "I'm going down fi… oh, forget it."

He charged straight at the Master, shouting at the top of his lungs.

The Master casually stopped him in his tracks by putting the hammer in his face. Randomness still charged, not knowing he was running in place.

After some time, he faltered in his run and saw that he was frozen in place.

"Gosh darn it," he grumbled.

The Master sent his sledgehammer swinging, and Randomness smashed into a shelf of memories, which fell on top of him.

The Master looked over at the emotions and asked, "Who's next?"

In response, Fear sent a poorly aimed arrow at the Master, who didn't even move to dodge it.

Anger started throwing curse words at Fear for the horrible shot, and his head started to ignite. Disgust smiled and put on a welding mask.

The Master was hit full-on in the chest by Anger's fire, but whether he had a scorch mark or not (hard to see due to the black chest) didn't' matter. What did was how the Master looked down, possibly unimpressed.

"My turn," he said.

He raised the hammer in the air and smashed the ground. A large crack formed in the ground and the ground crumbled.

The emotions stared at the damage like idiots as the Master simply laughed.

"Not going to fight?" the Master asked. "This is going to be dull."

Randomness then burst from his memorial grave and shouted, "I'm going to give you a fight!"

He ran at the Master with his sword again, and this time successfully stabbed the Master in the neck.

The Master coughed and threw the crazy emotion off his neck. His hammer changed to a gattling gun.

"At least someone is fighting," he commented before his gun's barrel started spinning.

Randomness's face became just two dots and a line as he said, "Okay, maybe I didn't think this through. RUN!"

The emotions all hid behind a shelf as the Master's bullets struck against the other side of it.

"What in the (fart)ing world do we do?!" Anger demanded from Randomness.

Randomness looked more than slightly panicked as he replied, "I don't know! I've never seen the Master use anything besides combat! I had no idea he could use ranged weapo-"

A bullet went straight through Randomness's head.

Believe me, you wouldn't want to be there at that moment.

The sound was deafening. The Master's gattling gun started up again. Disgust and Fear were screaming. Anger was shouting and cursing in rage. Joy and Sadness were sobbing.

Anger had never expected this to go so far. He believed that maybe Randomness would leave, or maybe he'd calm down and act more… tolerable, or some other things that didn't end like this.

 _I saved your tiny head/body once…_ he had said.

That was true. He did.

They may not be friends, but Anger still owed him.

He had to finish his job.

Anger attempted to lift Randomness's heavy sword, but it was much too large and he was too small. He was slightly aware of the other emotions giving him confused looks, but he pretended not to notice.

The finally, it budged.

"I got this," he growled, ready to avenge the fallen emotion.

"To be honest, you don't. But I approve the sentiment."

Randomness took the sword in his hands. He waved it around like no big deal.

Anger was so shocked, he forgot to be… angry.

"How… how did you…?" he sputtered.

Randomness simply gave him a look that read, _I'll tell you later._

Without warning, he ran straight at the Master.

 **So, guys. I'm just gonna announce this: I'm officially gonna make a sequel!**

 **Now, it's not gonna be as serious. It's going to be more light but still bad stuff is going to happen.**

 **Not like there wouldn't be bad stuff. That's what makes it interesting.**

 **Good reading, everybody!**


	11. Everybody Deserves a Second Chance

Chapter 10: Everybody Deserves a Second Chance

Randomness went up high to strike at the Master, who swatted him away. He landed with a hollow _thump_.

Joy watched this and told the other emotions, "Okay, we're going to have to help him. Something tells me that there's going to be one winner…"

"And it won't be Randomness," Sadness mumbled.

"I can agree, Joy, but none of us know how to fight," Fear pointed out.

Joy picked up a scimitar from the pile of scattered weapons and told the emotions, "Okay, so this is our first fighting lesson! The way to pass is survive!"

 **(AN: Okay, maybe it looks a bit weird to have a bunch of emotions fighting. Well, it's better than what them lemoners do)**

Joy shouted a random battle cry and charged straight for the Master. She jumped off the ground and propelled herself to stab his leg.

The Master simply stepped back, and Joy faceplanted on the floor.

"Déjà vu," Randomness commented, remembering the time the two were 'ice skating.'

"We all have our strengths," Joy told him, her voice muffled.

Anger carried a ball on chain, yelling, "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

He swung it at the Master, but instead of swinging at his opponent, it just fell on Anger's foot.

The words Anger used were so horrible it would make this fanfiction rated M.

As Anger was cursing in pain, the Master casually nudged him, and he fell.

Disgust charged from behind him, and attempted to stab the Master's back with a katar. Instead, the Master spun and… what… Spat? Shot a lint stream? Peed? Hard to tell. A giant hole opened in his stomach and something clear and liquidy spilled out. Disgust was covered in it and couldn't seem to be able to move.

Sadness sluggishly attempted to hit him with something like an old-fashioned Aztec club. Unfortunately, she was only a quarter there when the Master noticed her.

"Are you _really_ going to attack me like that?" he asked.

Sadness still carried on as she said, "I'm just too sad to attack you properly…"

The Master simply ignored her from there. He turned to Fear, who was still attempting to aim his bow correctly.

"Boo," the Master said, aiming both of his weapons at him.

Fear yelped and hid behind a shelf.

The Master transformed his weapons back to hands and commended, "This has been fun. Too bad it has to end now…"

"Well, this is it," Anger said. "We had a good run, more or less, did we?"

The Master transformed his hands into two rocket launchers and pointed it at the emotions.

Then he jerked and went stiff. The emotions, confused, looked for a reason why.

Sadness had smashed her club into the Master's foot. Using power or not, that thing was strong enough to throw him off.

"Ow," the Master managed.

Long enough for the other emotions to gain their bearings… except for Fear. He was still unaware of the Master's pause and hiding behind his shelf.

Randomness went high and brought his giant sword down in a straight arc. Joy stabbed the Master's knees while he was focused on Randomness. Anger, given more time as the Master had phased his attention on Joy, dropped the ball of his mace again… but on the Master's foot this time. Disgust then hit his right quadricep and he kneeled down. Randomness tried to swing for the head again, but the Master grabbed his sword and swiftly threw him away, only to get stabbed in the shoulder by Joy. The Master dropped Randomness, who got on his feet again. He drew his sword out, ran at the Master and knocked him down with his momentum. The Master fell on his back and found Randomness's giant sword at his throat.

He gulped and congratulated, "Well, Randomness, you have won. Now end my life in victory."

Randomness's eyes widened and, as he removed his sword, he asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You beat me in a fight. Only the strong survive. I lost. That means you kill me."

"What? Oh, yeah, tell that to those out there who are wimpy. They're still alive. No. The ones who survive are the ones who have friends around them."

The Master pondered at this as Randomness exchanged grateful looks at Riley's emotions.

Finally, the Master said, "I appreciate your kindness. In return, I shall grant you something. You shall be the new Master of Memories, with me at your service. You will have limitless power and be able to watch over humans and their emotions. In addition, I shall allow your new friends…"

"I AM NOT HIS FRIEND!" Anger interrupted.

"…to live and have their human prosper. Well, you shall. Your choice."

Randomness considered this. To be the Master of Memories was basically being the master of living things. He would be unstoppable, and he would never have to suffer through mistakes he made.

Then he looked over at the emotions. His relationship was still a bit rocky with Anger, Fear, and Disgust, but he was still friends with Joy and Sadness. He had gone to Sadness when explaining his time with Insanity, all of the horrible things that had happened then. Joy… the two were always laughing and being… uh… joyful? Point was, the two had become the best of friends.

Randomness looked back at the Master and told him, "No."

"No?" the Master repeated. Angrier, he said again, "NO?!"

"No."

"You dare turn down my generous beyond everything gift?!"

"Yes… but don't get me wrong. I would love to be the Master of Memories, but… I don't think I can control that power myself."

The Master was speechless with shock.

"However," Randomness told him, "I do want something."

"If it is within my power," the Master said respectfully.

"I want to have these emotions' 'mistakes' to be forgiven… and also… I want to stay here."

Once again, he looked over to Joy. She held her hands over her mouth in shocked delight.

In the background, he could hear Anger growl something harsh, but the red emotion didn't object.

The Master got up and bowed respectfully. He said, "I shall allow it. Have fun."

He disappeared into nothingness, bringing all of the weapons with him.

For a while, silence rippled.

Then Disgust broke the silence by saying, "You couldn't have asked for a ride back, could you?"


	12. Life Changes

**Wow guys. This is amazing. This fic is almost my most popular! Just one more fave/two more followers!**

 **Donatello: THAT'S WHAT'S UP!**

 **Foxy: Like a turtle do.**

 **Donatello: You're no turtle.**

 **Foxy: (wears a shell)**

Chapter 11: Life Changes

"Why didn't you just kill him?!" Anger questioned on the way to the train of thought.

Randomness looked over at the red emotion with a skeptical look.

"What?"

"I can't just kill him. That would make me no better than Insanity," Randomness told him.

He looked over at the cliff next to him.

"Speaking of Insanity…"

Randomness stopped and went over to the cliff and stared down into the abyss below. He took out the old faded memory and held it high.

"Well William," he said. "I guess this is goodbye. We had some good times, but I failed and Insanity took control. But now… I have a new human. I hope you get better in the future."

He dropped the memory, and it fell into the darkness.

 **Later**

"We made it!" Joy told the other emotions. "It's only just leaving!"

The emotions all jumped on to an open car and found their own little spots.

Fear, who was sitting in the middle where he was 'least likely to get squashed' looked at Randomness and said, "Back there, Anger had a point: Why _did_ you not kill the Master… or take his powers?"

Randomness juggled about five memories at once before replying, "Well, I don't think killing is a good idea after what William did. And as for his powers… don't really fancy the idea."

"Then why not go to a random human who's got a good life? Rich or something?"

The black emotion tapped his chin before replying, "I need a bit more Joy in my life."

"What kind of joy do you think he's talking about?" Fear whispered to Disgust. "Joy the word or our Joy?"

Disgust shrugged, disgusted at the confusion.

The train of thought made it back to Headquarters, and the emotions all immediately flopped down on the sofas.

At this time, Riley was also just lying down on her bed ready to sleep. Then the screen went blank and the power went out.

Randomness stretched from his self-made couch and announced, "I'll go on with dream duty. How about you guys take a rest?"

The other emotions grumbled agreement, too tired to argue, and went to rest.

Randomness made a little swivel chair and went to the console.

Dream Productions had made a weird dream where a rainbow-maned pegasus played hockey with a turtle wearing a purple bandanna. It was pretty strange, though, considering how they had no pucks but there were still scores on the scoreboard.

As the dream played, Randomness took out the autopilot device and placed it in his pocket. He then made a plate of brisket appear out of thin air.

It was nice and smoky. Emphasis on _smoky_.

He threw it away, knowing that it would only taste like the smoke he made everything from.

Right then, a normal plate of brisket landed on the console right in front of him. He looked to see where it came from.

Joy waved and pulled up a chair next to him.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Randomness asked.

The yellow emotion shrugged and told him, "Didn't really feel like sleeping."

"Oh."

"Back in the train of thought… you said you needed a bit more Joy in your life. You meant me, right?"

Randomness stuffed his face with brisket and replied, "Yeah. I guess so. Really, I don't remember being so cheery like I am with you than when William was a good guy."

"Really?"

"I said that, didn't I?"

"I don't know. Did you?"

"Don't remember."

They said nothing.

"First one to finish the brisket wins," Joy said.

 **Days Later…**

In a nutshell, things changed for the better. Depends who's perspective you're looking from.

For Riley alone, things seemed to be great. She was able to do things she was never able to sometimes. Only sometimes.

The emotions themselves had mixed feelings about Randomness joining them. Joy, of course, was joyful about him staying. Sadness was finding it quite excellent that he'd gone through a high amount of pain, so she liked him. Disgust found Randomness quite annoying, but she had managed to change his wardrobe so he wasn't in armor or costumes all of the time. Fear was always afraid that Randomness would change things for the worse, but found him quite nice and accepting of his precautions. Anger still hated him (like he thought for everybody), but he still recognized Randomness as the guy who saved him.

Randomness usually stayed away from the console, but appeared whenever Riley did some things that weren't dangerous so he couldn't kill her, or…

 **(AN: In case you weren't fully aware, (fart) is a censor that I use)**

"WHAT?!" Anger shouted, reading a reply Riley got on DeviantArt. "'(fart) please, Serena is such a (fart) so that (fart)ing makes you a (fart)ing (fart) for (fart)ing thinking that the (fart)ing (fart) is worthy for Ash (fart)ing Ketchum! Oh, and you're stupid for being against Rule 34'!"

Randomness, who was dressed in his black shirt and red pants, stepped to the console and gently pushed the other emotions to the side, saying, "Step aside."

Smoke surrounded him, and he was dressed like Night Terror from Soulcaliber. His anger radiated from him.

In a dark, evil voice, he shouted as Riley typed, "HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME FOR THE MINOR THINGS I LIKE! WE ALL SHIP AS WE PLEASE, AND INSULTING ME FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT THE WAY YOU DID IS PATHETIC! HOW DARE YOU TAKE THIS SO SERIOUSLY, SOMETHING SO SMALL IN THE WAY OF LIFE LIKE AN ANT AMOUNTS TO A HUMAN! WHY MUST YOU HATE SO MUCH THAT YOU BECOME A LITTLE (fart) YOURSELF! FEEL SHAME! OH, BY THE WAY, RULE 34 RUINS CHILDHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODS!"

Randomness looked at the message Riley had bashed into the message box.

"Or I could do this," he said, going back to normal clothes. "I don't know about you, but the only reason you're hating on us is because you're mad that Serena had something everybody else didn't. Oh, by the way, Rule 34 is for the perverted."

Riley sent the message, and the person never replied.

 **(AN: Don't recognize this argument? Then you have no idea how bad the shipping wars have gotten in other fandoms… it's insanity!)**

In other words, things had improved even more than after the incident. Now, with a new emotion with them, Riley's life had improved further.

Things weren't over, though. There was still that mirror…

 **Well (clasps hands), we're done with this.**

 **So I do plan on making a sequel. Before it comes out, though, I advise you read this fic called 'Seven Years' Bad Luck in One Day,' this** _ **really**_ **old fanfiction that was made in 2004 or something. The sequel will contain some elements from it, so go on and read it peeps! Oh, did I mention that it's arguably one of the most popular fanfictions?**

 **Bravenwolf: That's a whole new level of ballin' there!**

 **Me: Good reads, everybody! I'll post the first chapter of the sequel here when it's finished.**


	13. Splitting Up-Sequel

**Whee! Hello, my good readers, it's SK49 Productions, and this is the sequel to 'Master of Memories'!**

 **Now, mind you, just because the name is 'Splitting Up' doesn't mean all of the emotions are dating since the end of 'Master of Memories' (I'll discuss that in a bit). In fact, this one actually is a bit deeper into that (wow, I just realized how awkward that sounded). So this one's more oriented than the last one, as it focused on Joy, Randomness (the OC that I had. If you don't know him yet, you'll love him), and Anger.**

 **Anyway, to point out shipping, sorry if you guys are Joy and Fear shippers. I've always been more of a Fear and Disgust shipper, to be honest. Seriously, I ship it more than FedEx (X3). And I set up Randomness with Joy because… ah… he 'needs a bit more Joy in his life' (I'll mention that in the fic). And kind of small Anger and Sadness. Why is it minor and why do I ship them? Well, because I don't know how to do something on them and… philosophy time: rain douses fire. So, anyways, the story will be more fluff rounded than the last one, because I've used up the Master already.**

 **Sorry for the ridiculously long AN guys. I'm going to go on ahead to the fic no…**

 **Happy: Aye, sir!**

Chapter 1: Barbeque

The dream consisted of Robocop and Terminator in a fight. It would have been cooler if they weren't having a slap fight.

Randomness threw a cheese ball on the floor and groaned, "Dream Productions is _really_ messing up that YouTube video Riley watched earlier."

The cheese ball bounced off the ground, hit the wall, hit the couch, and shot at him and nailed him in the eye.

"So close…" he grumbled.

Randomness was, in a nutshell, random. He often changed his outfits and had a bubbly personality rivaled by Joy. He owned red eyes, black skin, and shaggy, neon red hair. His height was in the middle between Fear and Joy, mostly a bit shorter but not noticeably than her. He wore a black shirt and red pajama pants tonight as he waited through the boring night.

He was new to Riley's head, due to a promise he got from the Master of Memories (which is a whole new story alone) but, luckily, he knew how that stuff worked.

Finally, he sighed and got up. He took a search around Headquarters just so he wouldn't fall asleep.

"We've got a library, kitchen, lobby of course, and bedrooms," he finished in less than ten seconds.

He considered the other emotions, all sleeping, for a second.

Ever since he became an emotion in Riley's head, he had become decent friends with almost all of the emotions. Fear didn't appreciate the risks he'd take sometimes when he'd take control, but liked how he took precautions. Disgust hated his wardrobe, but was surprisingly allowed to give him some advice (which she was _never_ allowed to do) with his fashion sense. Sadness found it interesting how he had come from a horrible fated human (also a different story) and often talked about it with him. Anger… well, he hated Randomness, but he hated everybody (however, Randomness had noticed that he faltered if yelling at Sadness). Joy… well, they had been friends when they had met, and they had become much closer since then.

Randomness wondered if they could 'step it up a notch' someday.

He sighed and walked over to his swivel chair, turned off the dream, and slept right there on the spot.

He awoke later to someone tapping his shoulder. He opened one eye.

"Fear?" he mumbled.

Fear nodded and asked, "I'm just here for a quick question. How do you get a date?"

Randomness got up and told him, "Depends on what girl."

"Ah, I'm not so sure about telling you. Knowing you, you'd tell everybody right away."

"Good point. If it's Sadness, I'd probably try to make her smile. Puppies, for example, works. If it's Disgust, well, I'd… probably… uh… trick her to teach you to dance?" **(That one's for theLonelystart!)**

Fear considered that, and noticed Randomness didn't mention Joy.

"She's off limits," Randomness told him, reading his mind. "Okay, maybe that sounds weird. But you get the point."

Fear nodded and went off. Randomness went back to sleep.

Somewhere, hidden in the floor, something glowed brighter than the Core Memories.

 **Night, the next day**

Riley poured barbeque sauce all over her spare ribs.

"More sauce," Joy said, her mouth drooling.

More sauce was topped on the ribs.

"Even more," Randomness added, and Joy obliged.

"And more."

"Just some more."

"Maybe a little bit more."

"Okay just…"

"Now it looks gross," Disgust pointed out.

It was all sauce, no ribs. Riley stopped her sauce spree and considered this.

Fear looked through a paper and said, "Well, there's a chance she may get sick, have burning turds tonight… or both."

Riley thought about the consequences of eating this.

Anger facepalmed and questioned Joy and Randomness, "Why did you _have_ to ruin this meal of spare ribs?!"

Riley facepalmed, realizing how stupid she had been.

Randomness and Joy, who were standing next to each other, hung their heads and told the other emotions, "Sorry."

Anger nodded in understanding and said, "Thank you."

Randomness scoffed and asked, "Did you really think it would end that way? MORE SAUCE!"

 **Sometime later…**

It took about half an hour for Riley to get out of the bathroom.

Anger crossed his arms and said sarcastically, "And of course, it's Captain I Don't Think that gets us in this situation."

Randomness simply replied, "Living in the moment. Those spare ribs were awesome."

"They did burn a lot…" Sadness mumbled.

Anger walked up next to her, put a hand on her shoulder, and said, "See? It was _way_ too spicy! As if it wasn't enough that Fear's second prediction was correct!"

"It _was_ worth it…" Fear interjected.

"Are you kidding me?!" Randomness questioned, hooking his arm around a startled Fear. "Those ribs were _AWESOME_!"

Fear ran off from the loud noise.

"Do you _have_ to keep yelling?" Disgust asked.

Randomness shrugged.

"Blame my awesome, funny personality," he told her. "Anyways, who's got dream duty tonight?"

Fear, from his spot behind a sofa, raised his hand.

 **Sorry if it was a bit lazy. I wrote most of it in the middle of the night. But at least it's started!**


	14. Note

**Hi guys.**

 **I just want to say, I noticed that you Guests haven't noticed that there's a sequel and this part of the series is over. So for yayayayayayayaya, Guest, and coolCharizard (like the name, BTW), I posted a sequel under the name 'Splitting Up', which is still in progress.**

 **As for my other announcements…**

 **I'm going to be turning 'Splitting Up' into a side project, as I kind of want to work on some kind of 'CREEPYPASTA SAVE THE WOILD!' thing. Don't ask me why, but usually I always want to go to some bloody war or epic battle in my fics. Seriously, that evolved from some creepypasta college idea.**

 **But that is the Inside Out fic you're looking for. This one is complete. Go to the selection of fanfictions and find 'Splitting Up' today!**

 **Although, as a side note, I sometimes make a Q &A at the end of a fic. It's up to you. If you guys wanna ask a question to an emotion, go ahead. If I get enough, I'll do it. If you do, just note that you can ask each emotion one question each, and no lemon. That's all.**

 **So, you can go read the sequel or first ask the emotions a question. Your choice.**


End file.
